Revolver En Main
by Yami Flo
Summary: D'une certaine manière, on aurait pu dire que Riza Hawkeye avait appris à tirer avant de savoir marcher...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général. Aucun spoiler particulier.

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Seul cette fic m'appartient.

Notes : Ceci a été écrit bien en se basant sur l'animé, et bien avant qu'on en sache plus sur Riza par le biais du manga.

**Revolver En Main**

On ne grandissait pas en solitaire dans une maison perdue à la lisière des bois, sans autre compagnie que celle de ses parents, et éventuellement de quelques clients potentiels, sans apprendre quelques petites choses. La première, et surtout la plus importante, selon son père, était de ne jamais sortir sans une arme.

Le conseil, même s'il était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, l'avait beaucoup marqué.

Au grand désespoir de sa mère, Riza Hawkeye suivait le précieux avis à la lettre. Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'un jouet, lançant des billes de plomb, mais cela lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Et surtout, cela l'amusait beaucoup.

On aurait pu dire qu'elle avait appris à tirer avant même de savoir marcher. Elle tirait souvent sur une vieille cible de liège, la même cible sur laquelle son père testait la carabine dont il se servait pour la chasse, ou n'importe quelle arme du magasin.

Il était fournisseur de l'armée, et il était de son devoir de s'assurer que tout soit en parfait état. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait. Personnellement, Riza pensait plutôt qu'il se faisait un menu plaisir. Réformé du service militaire à cause de sa santé précaire, il n'avait jamais pu devenir le grand soldat qu'il aurait rêvé d'être.

A défaut, avec les années, il aurait souhaité avoir un fils pour accomplir ce rêve à sa place. Mais Riza fut son seul enfant. Qu'à cela ne tienne malgré ce léger revers du destin, il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait des techniques militaires, de sa courte expérience des combats,…

Arrivée à l'âge de la majorité, Riza Hawkeye était devenue une femme aussi belle que dangereuse. Le revolver à billes métalliques qui, pendant toute son enfance, avait dépassé de son cartable, avait troqué sa place contre un magnum, soigneusement rangé dans un holster.

La jeune femme s'était astreinte à une certaine autodiscipline, et restait souvent impassible. Ses études finies, elle avait signé pour le service militaire. La guerre d'Ishbal était pratiquement terminée, à présent, elle ne pourrait s'y illustrer. Malgré tout, elle deviendrait soldat. Comme l'avait souhaité son père.

C'était en partie pour lui qu'elle avait pris sa décision. En partie seulement. Sa rencontre avec un beau jeune homme, Alchimiste d'Etat, l'avait probablement influencé également. Mais Roy Mustang avait du charisme, il était droit et loyal, même s'il n'en donnait pas toujours l'air, et même s'il l'énervait beaucoup. C'était des qualités qu'elle admirait.

Quand plus tard, celui-ci lui avait fait part de son véritable but dans l'armée, elle s'était juré de le soutenir jusqu'au bout. D'autres le firent également. Maes Hugues, Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc,…Ils formaient un petit groupe à part.

Les années s'enchaînèrent. Elle prit du galon, au point de devenir second, puis premier lieutenant son père auait été fier, et il l'était certainement d'après ses lettres.

Ce n'était pas un grand grade, mais il lui donnait un certain prestige, et il lui permettait de rester aux côtés de Mustang. Le simple fait était déjà une grande récompense. Elle était prête à le suivre partout. Et elle savait que sa volonté ne flancherait pas. Elle ne permettrait à personne de le discréditer.

Aussi, quand parfois, dans les couloirs, elle entend les murmures, les rumeurs, que ce soit sur elle, et surtout sur l'Alchimiste de Flamme, elle sent son sang se mettre à bouillir. Et dans ces moments là, elle jette un regard noir à ceux qui parlent, en portant une main à l'étui de son arme. Cela suffit pour que tout s'arrête. Après tout, malgré tout ce qu'ils disaient, il y avait une chose que ses collègues devaient bien reconnaître.

Il n'était jamais bon de se retrouver de l'autre côté d'une arme quand Riza Hawkeye avait le doigt sur la détente. Revolver en main, elle était la meilleure.

**Fin**

_Coucou ! C'est à nouveau moi !_

_Vive les vacances, cela me donne plein de temps pour écrire. Et surtout pour lire. Cette petite histoire m'a été inspirée par une fic anglaise que j'ai lu récemment (et dont je n'arrive malheureusement pas à retrouver le titre, grr…). Je dois dire que j'aime bien Hawkeye, avec ses petites interventions tout au long de la série (dressage de Black Hayate à coups de revolver, hurle sur Hugues au téléphone, pousse Roy du chemin pour tirer sur Scar en expliquant que sous la pluie, le colonel ne peut rien faire,…). Ce genre de passages m'a toujours fait bien rire._

_Alors, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas, et je ne suis pas vraiment mécontente du résultat._


End file.
